Blue Tail
by GemmaVGT
Summary: Bulma is the Traiyan-jin princess she is taken by Frieza there she meets Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan-jin's. First fan fiction :3 go easy on me Unfortunetly i do not own Dragon Ball Z *le sigh*
1. Prologue

Prologue

The 7 year old blue tailed traiyan-jin stomped towards her father's throne room. The traiyan-jin race was one of two. The traiyan-jins and their close relatives the saiyan-jins were ruthless warrior races. They were both ruled by royals. King Vegeta ruled the saiyans, he had two sons. Tarble who was the youngest being six was known for being very soft in comparison to other saiyans, he hated to fight and spent his time in the saiyan labs inventing different ways to help the saiyans progress.

Vegeta who was named after his father is the older of the two brothers being nine. His flame like hair was his main feature. He was the complete opposite of Tarble he was a killer, he trained none stop in hopes of being the legendary. He was strong for a boy of his age, he was stronger than the elites being the third strongest of the saiyans. His father being the strongest and his father's top elite Bardock.

On the traiyans face was a deep scowl, she was extremely angry at her father for interrupting her training. She was in the process of her katas when a whimpering guard informed her that her fathered demanded to see her straight away. Making her way towards the huge dark blue doors the guards bowed. She merely snickered and entered the throne room. For a seven year old she was extremely independent and ruthless.

Upon entering the throne room four faces turn and watched her. Sitting on her throne was her father. The other three where people she had only heard about but never seen. On the left was a green alien, he was known as Zarbon. He was the lacky of the universes worst tyrant. On the right was a huge pink blob like alien known as Dodroia. He was also the tyrants lacky.

But she spent little time noticing them there. Her deep blue eyes went straight to the alien in the centre. He was an ice-jin, a lizard like creature of cold blood. The ice-jins are a warrior race like the traiyans and have control over most of the universe. He was extremely powerful, more powerful that her own father. The small traiyan-jin's face showed no emotion. She learnt from a young age that showing emotion was a weakness so she never showed it. As if ignoring their presence she walked straight passed them and over to her father.

"What is your reason for stopping my training?" Gritted the young traiyan-jin.

"Bulma. This is Frieza and his two top men Dordoria and Zarbon."

Bulma merely rolled her eyes and continued. "Look father, I couldn't care less who they are, now what did you think was a good enough reason to disturb my training".

Her father stood up and walked other to her. He raised his hand and brought it down on her left cheek. "How DARE you disrespect me brat."

Bulma went crashing onto the ground and hissed at her father. Suddenly an evil laugh echoed through the room. Then Frieza spoke.

"You have quite a mouth don't you little one, yes I shall take great pleasure of breaking you" He finished with a grin that could make even the bravest of warriors run with fear. But Bulma stood her ground and showed no sign of fear.

Frieza turned to the King and began explaining. "King Soera I'm sure you are aware of the reason I am here am I correct?" The King merely nodded and Frieza continued.

"You see from what I have seen, it appears this brat of yours is in need of some disaplint. I wish to take her back to my ship with me. She shall return when I feel she has been tamed. Do you understand? If you do not agree to let me take her, I shall take her by force and destroy this planet." He ended with another evil smirk.

The king turned to his daughter and shot her a pained look he knew Frieza wouldn't think twice about destroying the planet. She knew it damaged her fathers pride having to hand his only heir to the tyrant of the universe.

"I agree to your terms. You may take her." The king looked as though his pride had just been taken away.

Bulma watched on in horror. No part of her wanted to go to the lizards ship and bend to his rules. No she would refuse to let him break her. She knew she had to go for the sake of her people so she did not argue.

Frieza turned and picked Bulma up by her armour. "I will enjoy destroying your pride little one." Bulma spat in his face.

"Good luck Frieza. One day your rule will be ended by me. That I promise."


	2. Chi Chi

Chapter 1

Chi Chi

"Ha. You think you can run from me? Bulma the princess of traiyans?" Bulma's voice echoed terror around the planet Rumbus. The planet shook as she powered up. Waiting until the Rumbackian was at least 80 yards away she phased infront of him. Two blows to the chest and he was finished. "Pitiful." Checking her scouting for any life force on the planet she made her way back to her pod.

"Great job Bulma. Looks like we got em' all ay!" Chi Chi joyfully elbowed Bulma's shoulder. Chi Chi was also a traiyan-jin. Her dark black hair was neatly arranged into a pony tail, not a single strand of hair was free. She wore Traiyan-jin armour like Bulma but hers was not identical. Bulma's was Blue representing the royal colours and Chi Chi's was deep ivory representing Elite. Chi Chi had been under Lord Frieza's influence for five years where as Bulma has been on Frieza's ship for 7 years.

Flashback

"_Lord Frieza you wished to speak with me?" Bulma held back a gag at having to use his title of Lord. _

"_Ah Bulma dear, come over here will you" Frieza shot her a crafty smile. With a straight face Bulma made her way over to Frieza. Frieza noticed Bulma's slight limp._

"_Oh Bulma, what have you done to your leg? You seem to be limping." His voice was filled with the smallest amount of concern. Over the last two years Frieza had become rather fond of her big mouth and his ambition to break her only became stronger the more she challenged. He hated anyone harming her unless it was him. He saw her as his toy and only his. So he was somewhat protective over her._

"_It's nothing Frieza. I just got back from a purge as you know and it appeared a challenge even for me." Bulma answered in a rather bored tone. She would much rather be back in the training room getting stronger so she could complete her promise to Frieza. She looked up at Frieza he had a wine glass in his hand which he was swirling around in his fingers causing the wine to whirl around._

"_Well I think I have found the solution to this little problem of yours. It appears you are struggling to complete such big purges. So meet Chi Chi." He signalled to the left where a small girl with a tail stood. "She is also traiyan. From now on she will accompany you on your purges." Frieza shot Bulma another smirk. This one was medalling and evil. Frieza knew Bulma did not work well in a team or with other people. She was stubborn and would much rather work alone and struggle then work with someone and complete a task with ease._

_Bulma's eyes were on Chi Chi. She studied the girl. She appeared to be afraid of Frieza as her hands were trembling. Bulma pitied the girl. She felt the same in her first few months on Frieza's ship. _

"_As you wish Frieza." Bulma spoke but still not taking her eyes off Chi Chi. Chi Chi looked at Bulma with fear and confusion. _

"_You may be dismissed. Oh and Bulma she shall be sharing a room with you. Yours is big enough for two after all." He grinned as Bulma turned to leave without even bowing. _

_~You will be difficult to crack. That's for sure. Oh well, I never step down from a challenge. ~_

Flashback over

After Frieza told Bulma of her new comrade Chi Chi she took her back to her room and they spoke.

Flashback

"_Pri…in…cess… B…u..lm..a" Chi Chi struggled to get her words out. Bulma turned to watch the girl she noticed the fear in her eyes. _

"_Chi Chi you must no show fear here. These creatures feed of it, fear is a weakness and I will not put up with it. Also call me Bulma." Bulma never usually allowed anyone to call her Bulma with the exception of her parents and Frieza. But Chi Chi was an exception. Maybe the fact she hadn't seen another traiyan for two years or that it had become odd hearing her title being used. She didn't know._

"_Oo… Oka..y, What.. does Frieza want with me?" Chi Chi calmed down._

"_I have no idea Chi Chi. that's your name right? I've been here for two years. He will send us on purges I'm sure you know what they are since all traiyans are sent on one after birth."_

"_Thanks. Prin- I mean Bulma" Chi Chi smiled at Bulma she saw her as not only her princess but her friend._

"_For what?" Bulma was curious no one had ever thanked her. It was a strange concept for her._

"_Well, you're helping me I guess" Bulma shuddered. It appeared she was. Bulma questioned herself. ~Why do I care so much for this girl. She nothing more than another one of Frieza's men. No. She's different, she reminds me of Iea. My little sister. Yes I can see it. I will protect you Chi Chi~_

**Flashback over**

Bulma still looked at her as her little sister except now she was more like her best friend. Bulma would never admit it. Friends were no more than a weakness. But she liked this weakness. She could never show she cared for Chi Chi even though she did.

"HELLOOO…. TRAIYA TO BULMA…" Chi Chi waved her hands infront of Bulma in attempt to stop her day dreaming.

~What's gotten into her? Usually it's me who's unfocused. Hmm~

Bulma snapped out of it and continued towards their pods. "Get in your pod. We will be back at Frieza's ship in 13 hours." Bulma closed the door to her pod.

**Back at Frieza's ship**

"Lord Frieza. The traiyans completed their purge within six hours, all life has been wiped out. They are on their way back." Zarbon informed Frieza. Zarbon kissed up to Frieza. Whatever Frieza wanted at a click of his fingers Zarbon would comply.

"Zarbon. In three days it's the little monkey princes birthday. What do you say? Should we pay him a visit and give him our gift." Frieza smirk grew bigger at the thought.

~Yes. Two monkey royals working for me. This will be great~

"Lord Frieza I think that is an excellent plan. But will King Vegeta comply you know how he is with his favourite son."

"Of course Zarbon. It's all the same as with the traiyans. I threaten their planet they give me their heirs. It's simple" Frieza spun his chair round and turned to Zarbon.

"When the other monkeys get back set a course for Vegeta-sai. We'll make it just in time for Vegeta's 16th.


	3. Arrival

Chapter 2

Arrival

The traiyans pods docked Frieza's ship. Bulma was the first to step out; she stretched out her legs and then put her scouter on. "Hey Chi, looks like Lizard face wants to see us." Chi Chi stepped out her pod and chuckled at Bulma's remark.

"We've only been back thirty seconds and he already wants to see us, looks like he missed you B" Chi Chi chuckled and followed Bulma who already began walking towards the control room.

**The Control room**

"Dodoria, are the chimps on their way?" Frieza questioned while looking out the window at the depts of space.

"Yes my Lord"

"Good, you are dismissed." Dodoria made his way over to the exit when the two traiyans burst in. "How's it going bubble gum?" Bulma grinned as Dodoria's face went pinker than usual. "Who'd you think you're calling bubble gum? I could dispose of you in an instant!" Frieza didn't stop them. He found their show rather comical.

"Oh yeah fatso. How about it? Me and you. I can take you on-"Bulma was cut short.

"Calm down both of you. Dodoria leave." "Yes my Lord" as Dodoria pushed past Bulma she whispered "Kiss ass."

"Now Bulma dear, would I be right in saying your purge went as planned?"

"Yes Frieza. All life on Rumbus is gone." Bulma smirked.

"Well done in record time as well, you're becoming quite the warrior. If I don't do something soon you may get as strong as me" Frieza chuckled at his own remark.

~No Frieza. Stronger. ~

"Well I have some news for you. In four hours we will be landing on Vegeta-sai, it is the princes 16th and we are going to give him a gift, you and Chi Chi will accompany me, Zarbon and Dodoria."

Bulma kept a straight face. She knew what this gift would be; Frieza wanted Vegeta to work under him. Things could get interesting around here. Bulma had heard a lot about Vegeta, he had a reputation for being a ruthless killer, killing parents in front of their children, wiping out entire races. By the age of 10 he had completed over 200 purges, although still nowhere near her record. ~I wonder if he's matured. ~ Bulma had only met Vegeta once when she was 4 and he was 6. To say it was a memorable meeting wouldn't be far from the truth, from the off Bulma and Vegeta didn't seem to get on.

**Flashback**

"_Vegeta, this is Bulma princess of the traiyans. Bulma this is my son, prince of saiyans." King Vegeta introduced them then dismissed them so he could discuss the treaty with King__Soera._

_Vegeta and Bulma began walking outside in the royal garden. Vegeta couldn't stop himself staring at her odd hair colouring. Well odd for saiyans, a saiyans hair was either black or brown. Although the saiyans royals often had a hint of dark red in their hair. The traiyans on the other hand were known for having pink, purple, black, brown, blonde, red and the royals often had blue. He'd never seen someone with more odd colouring. Although he found it strange he thought it made her look pretty._

"_Girl, what's with your hair. It's disgusting." Vegeta smirked as Bulma's ki flared. Sure he thought it was nice, but it was something he would never admit._

"_Shut up Vegeta. I'll have you know my hair is known for being beautiful all over traiyan, I bet you can't say the same." She hmphed and spun round so Vegeta was left staring at her back. Vegeta's smirk grew. ~Hmm so she thinks she can stand up to me Vegeta prince of saiyans~ _

"_How dare you I am Vegeta prince of all saiyans dirty wench and you would do well to remember that fact it might cost you your life one day." Vegetas smirk grew as he thought he'd won this little feud. _

"_And I'm Bulma princess of traiyans what's your point. You would do well to remember that Veggie." Both of their ki's were flaring. Bulma had never been angrier with someone. How was it this small boy no taller than her could make her so angry. ~He is kind of cute No Bulma he's a jerk. ~ As Bulma's anger build she sent the first punch knocking Vegeta into the wall. He wiped blood from his lip. " is the first and last time you make me bleed." Vegeta fazed in front of Bulma and sent a kick to her stomach which she blocked. He continued sending her punches and kicks but she blocked them all. Vegeta began getting frustrated. ~She's faster than I expected, how could a creature so small and fragile be this strong~ Vegeta fazed above her and charged his ki. "FINAL-"before he could finish he heard his father's voice._

"_VEGETA… DON'T YOU DARE" The two kings noticed both their heirs' ki's rising and went to investigate. They found Vegeta in the air about to shoot ki and Bulma and Bulma preparing her own attack. "BOTH OF YOU HERE NOW!" Bulma and Vegeta flew over to their fathers. Both were as stubborn as each other and neither would except blame._

_At the same time they pointed at each other and exclaimed. "He/She STARTED IT." _

"_NO YOU DID"_

"_NO WENCH IT WAS YOU!"_

"_JERK"_

"_BITCH"_

"_PRICK"_

"_WEAKLING"_

"_IF I WAS SO WEAK HOW IS IT THAT I MADE YOU BLEAD?"_

"_ENOUGH." Both Kings had heard enough. "Brat we are leaving now. Go to the ship." King Soera sent Bulma away._

_King Vegeta and King Soera annoyed at the fact they couldn't leave their heirs for two minutes without a battle breaking out said their goodbyes and went on their way._

_Vegeta turned to watch Bulma walk away. Her tailed wrapped tightly around her waist as she began to fly. Her small body disappeared out of Vegetas eye line through the gate leading to the ships. ~Wow. Not only is she nearly as strong as me but she isn't afraid to cross me… and she's pretty.~ Vegeta spun round and flew towards his private training room to let of steam._

**Flashback over**

Bulma Hmphed. From what she remembered Vegeta was a jerk, mocking her colour, wow won't he be surprised when he sees that little brats grown up, a devilish grin appeared on her face. "Frieza when will we be landing?" Bulma asked.

"Two hours my darling" Frieza responded. Bulma and Chi Chi nodded and made their way out the door.

**Planet Vegeta-sai**

"Come on Kakarot is that all you've got?" Vegeta teased Kakarot as they spared. Vegeta found him and Kakarot where on par with each other when it comes to strength and speed but Vegeta had more control. Although he'd never admit it. Kakarot was the son of Bardock the captain of the elites, so it was no surprise his son was strong. He was 17, a year older than Vegeta he had an older brother called Raditz who was extremely weak considering the family he came from. Kakarot was Vegetas personal guard although Vegeta argued he did not need one, he grew up with Kakarot and didn't completely hate his company as much as he admitted. Vegeta and Kakarot decided to stop sparing to go get some food.

"Hey V-man what times your birthday ball thing?" Kakarot asked will scratching the back of his head as he walked. Kakarot was brainless; it's almost as if he had nothing in his head. His stomach made up for his lack of brain power.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kakarot DO NOT call me that. I am your prince. And I don't know I don't even wish to go." What Vegeta said was true. He hated balls, it was all just his father's attempt to get him to notice a female saiyan and to take a mate. He didn't have time to take mate and felt no need. He did not want to be stuck with a bickering female for the rest of his life, when the time came for him to produce an heir he would, but not any time soon.

"Ok, hey do you think they have that noodle dish again?" Kakarot shot Vegeta a huge smile. Vegeta turned away and ignored the all to friendly smile Kakarot was portraying.

"Probably. All you think about is food."

They entered the royal hall where all the elites where eating.

"OH LOOK SUSHI." Kakarot darted off towards the food leaving Vegeta standing alone. ~Baka~ Vegeta thought. Vegeta was about to follow when he was confronted by Nappa. Nappa was an elite. He is in his late 30's. He was instructed by King Vegeta to keep an eye on Vegeta on his purges. Vegeta however did not care for Nappa and found him rather irritating.

"My Prince" Nappa bowed. Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms waiting to find out what Nappa wanted.

"Your father requests your presence in the throne room at once, he says it is urgent" Nappa spun round and left the hall.

~I wonder what my idiot father wants this time, Hmmph probably about tonight no doubt~

Kakarot appeared out of nowhere stuffing endless amounts of food into his mouth "Ey.. Egta..what.. appa. ant?" Kakarot tried to ask what Nappa wanted between mouthfuls.

"Hurry up Kakarot, my father wants us in his throne room at once you can eat on the way. Also don't talk with your mouth full. I can hardly understand what you're saying" Vegeta walked towards the hall exit but not before grabbing six steaks.

**Throne room**

"Sire Prince Vegeta has been informed he is on his way"

"Nappa, that is all you are dismissed" The King turned to Tarble his youngest son. King Vegeta was ashamed of Tarble, Table did not show the love of battle that all true saiyans had. Tarble spent his time in the labs, the King found that pitiful. Only third class should work in the labs, but he wanted his son out the way and that was the best way. He only kept his son around due to a promise he made to his mate. His mate died giving birth to Tarble. Just before she passed she made him promise not to blame Tarble and to treat him as he did Vegeta. The Queen was a loving person all saiyans loved her, the King was distraught at her death it turned him cold.

"Tarble. Any more news from Frieza?" Tarble shuddered at the mention of the tyrants name.

"No Father, the satellite shows he will be here in less than 20 minutes." Tarble didn't take his eyes off the computer system he was sat at.

At that moment Vegeta and Kakarot burst through the doors. Kakarot appeared to be shoving meat into his mouth. He licked his fingers and bowed. Vegeta rolled his eyes at Kakarots behaviour. Vegeta strolled over to his father and brother. Despite Tarble being different Vegeta was protective over him. He would let no harm come to his brother, he claimed the reason for this was that he was a royal and despite him being different he shared the royal blood although he did care for Tarble.

"Father you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Lord Frieza is on his way. It seems he wishes to speak to us both. He will arrive in 20 minutes according to your brothers calculations, be ready."

"What does he want to speak to us about?" Vegeta gritted through his teeth. He hated the tyrant. Over 7 years ago a deal was made with Frieza. Frieza basically controlled the saiyans he would use them on purges he wanted completed. Vegeta hated the idea that the saiyans the strongest race in the universe was being controlled by a lizard.

"Father… It seems I was wrong he's here." Tarble spun round from his chair and gave his brother a worried look.

**Frieza's ship**

"Lord Frieza we have arrived on planet Vegeta." Zarbon stumbled over to Frieza.

"Zarbon fetch Bulma and the other ape."

"As you wish me' lord" Zarbon ran out of the doors to find the traiyans.

**Chapter 2 done:D Let me know what you think:3 I know they are kinda short, I shall try and make them longer.**

**How will Vegeta and Bulma's reunion turn out to be?**

**How will take Vegeta react to Frieza's plan?**

**Tune in next time on… that's way too corny… . **


End file.
